TEAMTRESE
Program Schedule Monday-Friday :4 am – Express Balita (replay) :5 am – Magandang Umaga Ba? :8 am – Winx Club :8:30 am – Cyborg Kurochan :9 am – Battle Ball :9:30 am – Kirarin :10 am – Astro Boy :10:30 am – KapinoyLand :11 am – Showbiz Star :11:45 am – Cooltura :12:30 pm – Lunch Break :2:45 pm – Flower Boys Next Door :3:30 pm – Once Upon a Love :4 pm – Palabra de Mujer :4:30 pm – Express Balita (LIVE) (simulcast over DZTV Radyo Budyong) :5:30 pm – Carlo J. Caparas' My Batang Momay :6 pm – To Love Again :6:30 pm - :Monday & Wednesday: World Pool Masters :Tuesday, Thursday & Friday: PBA (until 8:30 pm) :7:30 pm – K-POP Star Hunt (Monday & Wednesday) :8:30 pm – The Weakest Link :9:30 pm – Safe In The Arms Of Love :10 pm – Amor Bravio :10:30 pm – I Need Romance :11 pm – Petra's Panniest :11:30 pm – Ronda Trese :12 mn - :Monday: Linawin Natin :Tuesday: Report Kay Boss :Wednesday: Snooky :Thursday: Kassanga Mo ang Langit :Friday: Biyaheng Langit :12:45 am to 1:30 am – Noel @ Late Night Saturday :4:30 am – Family Appointment with El Shaddai :6 am – Nora Mismo :7 am – Sesame Street :7:30 am – Barney & Friends :8 am – Barbie :8:30 am – Pop Pixie :9 am – Grossology :9:30 am – Winx Club :10 am – Sofia the First :10:30 am – Rapunzel: The Series :11 am – Donaire Flashback :12 nn – Lunch Break :2:30 pm – NBA (Live via satellite) :5 pm – PBA :7 pm – ONE FC :8 pm – Who Wants to be a Millionaire? :9 pm – Bidang Andrew n' Giselle :9:45 pm – Goin' Bukol Pwede :10:30 pm – Happy TODAS :11:30 pm – WWE Smackdown :12:30 am to 1 am – Express Balita Sunday :4:30 am – Family Appointment with El Shaddai :7 am – Family TV Mass :8 am – Health Line :8:30 am – KapinoyLand :9 am – Y2K: Yes to Kids :9:30 am – Chinatown TV :10:15 am – Kapinoy Cinema :12 nn – NBA (Live via satellite) :2:30 pm – The Main Event (VIVA Boxing) :3:30 pm – Sandy's Boyfriend :4:30 pm – PBA :8:30 pm – Born to be a Star :9:45 pm – Who Wants to be a Millionaire? :10:30 pm – Sinemaks :12:30 am to 1 am – Express Balita Note: Plus with IBC Hedliners every hour from 9 am-4 pm and 6:30-11 pm everyday. IBC also airs the special coverage from the government such as SONA, election from Hatol ng Bayan and many more from PTV-4. The NBA season also on IBC this September till April. Schedules vary according to the US schedule. Please check the weekly season. IBC also covers the sports coverage such as boxing matches from Manny Pacquiao and Nonito "The Filipino Flash" Donaire, olympics and many more. 'List of IBC talents' IBC News and Current Affairs *Snooky Serna (Magandang Umaga Ba?, Express Balita, Snooky) *Noli Eala (Express Balita) *Henry Omaga-Diaz (Magandang Umaga Ba?, Express Balita) *Tony Velasquez (Ronda Trese) *Czarinah Lusuegro (Ronda Trese) *Alex Santos (Magandang Umaga Ba?) *Jing Castañeda (IBC Headliners) *Gio Tingson (Nora Mismo) *Jeff Arcilla (Magandang Umaga Ba?, Express Balita) *Jarius Bondoc (Linawin Natin) *Rey Langit (Kasangga Mo Ang Langit, Biyaheng Langit) *JR Langit (Kasangga Mo Ang Langit) *Larry Ng (Express Balita Weekend) Kapinoy stars *Cathy Eigenmann-Bordalba (Magandang Umaga Ba?, Cooltura) *Carlos Agassi (Lunch Break) *Georgina Wilson (Express Balita) *Bobby Yan (Magandang Umaga Ba?, Lunch Break) *Pat Natividad (Lunch Break) *Noel Trinidad (Noel @ Late Nite) *Dolly Anne Carvajal (Magandang Umaga Ba?, Showbiz Star) *Ryan Agoncillo (Lunch Break) *Joy Viado (Lunch Break) *Smokey Manaloto (Magandang Umaga Ba?, Lunch Break) *Nicole Anderson (Lunch Break) *Enrique Gil (Lunch Break) *Nadia Montenegro (Lunch Break) *TJ Trinidad (Lunch Break) *Maxene Magalona (Y2K: Yes to Kids) *Dolly Anne Carvajal (Showbiz Star) *Lizbeth Yap (Chinatown TV) *Louella Ching (Chinatown TV) *Wendy Ty (Chinatown TV) *Morgan Say (Chinatown TV) *Wesley Chua (Chinatown TV) *RJ Valentin (Chinatown TV) *Nora Aunor (Nora Mismo) *James Yap (PBA) *Lebron James (NBA) *Kobe Bryant (NBA) *Michael Jordan (NBA) *Dwyane Wade (NBA) *Nonito Donaire (Donaire Flashback) *Manny Pacquiao (The Main Event) *Efren Bata Reyes (World Pool Masters) *Eduard Folayang (ONE FC) *Honorio Banario (ONE FC) *Rey Mysterio (WWE Smackdown) *Coco Martin (Cyborg Kurochan) *Sarah Geronimo (Kirarin) *Dingdong Dantes (Safe In The Arms Of Love) *Cristine Reyes (Safe In The Arms Of Love, Happy TODAS) *Cogie Domingo (Safe In The Arms Of Love) *DJ Durano (Safe In The Arms Of Love) *Nikki Bacolod (Safe In The Arms Of Love) *Vandolph Quizon (Safe In The Arms Of Love) *Say Alonzo (Safe In The Arms Of Love) *Joanna Morales (Safe In The Arms Of Love) *Lucas Zamora (Safe In The Arms Of Love) *Biboy Ramirez (Safe In The Arms Of Love) *Ashley Rivera aka Petra Mahalimuyak (Petra’s Panniest) *Jodi Sta. Maria (Sandy's Boyfriend) *AJ Muhlach (Sandy's Boyfriend) *Nadine Lustre (Sandy's Boyfriend) *Anja Aguilar (Born to be a Star) *Jamed Reid (Happy TODAS) *Young JV (Happy TODAS) *Imee Hart (Happy TODAS) *MM and MJ Magno (Happy TODAS) *Robi Domingo (Astro Boy, Goin' Bukol Pwede) *Gee-Ann Abrahan (Happy TODAS) *Kiko Ramos (Happy TODAS) *Shy Carlos (Happy TODAS) *Joross Gamboa (Happy TODAS) *Abby Bautista (Happy TODAS) *Josh Padilla (Goin' Bukol Pwede, Happy TODAS) *Andi Eigenmann (Happy TODAS) *Makisig Morales (Happy TODAS) *Mario Maurer (Sandy's Boyfriend) *Sofia Andres (Sandy's Boyfriend) *Aki Torio (Happy TODAS, Sandy's Boyfriend) *Bianca Casado (Sandy's Boyfriend) *Marlo Mortel (Sandy's Boyfriend) *Janella Salvador (Goin' Bukol Pwede, Sandy's Boyfriend) *Ella Cruz (Sandy's Boyfriend, Happy TODAS) *Giu Comia (Happy TODAS) *Carla Castelo (Goin' Bukol Pwede) *Maui Taylor (Goin; Bukol Pwede) *Nathan Bareera (Happy TODAS) *Andrew E. (Bidang Andrew n' Giselle) *Giselle Sanchez (My Batang Momay, Bidang Andrew n' Giselle) *Jon Santos (Bidang Andrew n' Giselle) *Sheng Belmonte (Bidang Andrew n' Giselle) *Carlo Lazerna (Bidang Andrew n' Giselle) *Andrea del Rosario (Bidang Andrew n' Giselle) *Yam Concepcion (Goin’ Bukol Pwede) *Kenjhons (Goin' Bukol Pwede) *Xyriel Manabat (My Batang Momay) *Jake Cuenca (My Batang Momay) *Anton Revilla (My Batang Momay) *Samantha Flores (My Batang Momay) *Juan Carlos Urquico (My Batang Momay) *Juan Miguel Urquico (My Batang Momay) *Gerald Pesingan (My Batang Momay) *Charlie Green (My Batang Momay) *Jordan Castillo (My Batang Momay) *Janeena Chan (My Batang Momay) *Paul Robis (My Batang Momay) *Lander Vera-Perez (My Batang Momay) *Miguel Aguila (To Love Again) *Meg Imperial (To Love Again) *Ronnie Ricketts (To Love Again, Goin' Bukol Pwede) *Mitch Valdez (To Love Again) *Candy Pangilinan (To Love Again) *Rudy Fernandez (To Love Again) *Cherie Gil (To Love Again) *Phillip Salvador (To Love Again) *Borgy Manotoc (To Love Again) *Mickey Perz (To Love Again) *Ara Mina (To Love Again) *Henry Edwards (To Love Again) *Richard Yap as Sir Chief (The Weakest Link) *Christopher de Leon (Who Wants to be a Millionaire?) *Gino Padilla (Born to be a Star) *Paula Bianca (Born to be a Star) *Joey Albert (Born to be a Star) *Dingdong Avanzado (Born to be a Star) TV Commercials Voiced by: Terence Khan 'Pinoy Trese' :Una (No.1) sa masa :Para sa lahat :Narito ang 1st choice of the people. :Pinoy Trese" Kapinoy ng Pilipino kasama ang bagong Millennium. 'Super Mario Kart' :Are you ready for the Biggest Event since World War 2!! :Come on down to the doomster track and see Your Favorite Racers on the Tarmac!!! :This Sunday!, Sunday!, Sunday! :Kids on the 12 get in Free!!, Free!!, Free!! :Super Mario Kart is not responsible for any injuries, death, kidnapping, or sacrificing during your stay at the Toadstool Track. Batteries sold separately.